


【授翻】三个一组 / 土豆永远不嫌多

by luwangcai



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwangcai/pseuds/luwangcai
Summary: Waverly先生安排三人小组住进一间伦敦公寓。Napoleon和Gaby立刻过上了家居生活，而Illya深居简出得像个未能按时缴付租金的房客。或者既然Gaby和Solo明显已经成了一对，Illya礼貌地把空间留给他们，毫无怨言。完全不。真的。一个“5+1”的梗。





	【授翻】三个一组 / 土豆永远不嫌多

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pack of Three, or, You can never have too many potatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742345) by [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/pseuds/Alex51324). 



> 译者是个偶发性话痨，想直接看文的请往下拉。
> 
> 这是一篇小品式的小短文，描写了任务间歇三人组在伦敦落脚的初期生活，它没有跌宕起伏的情节，也没有缠绵悱恻的爱情，行文中充满着的是一股脉脉的温情。矛盾的两头，一边是Illya的敏感多思，另一边是Solo和Gaby的热情包容。三个人其实都在用自己的方式体贴照顾着彼此。这篇文不长，一共六个小章节，词句也不复杂，很快就能看完。令我下决心正式向作者要翻译授权的，是文中Solo对Illya的一句感叹： “You are a tragedy wrapped in an enigma。” （你真是个谜团中的悲剧。）我相信作者想表达的是，Solo联想到了丘吉尔评论俄罗斯的名言"I cannot forecast to you the action of Russia. It is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma; but perhaps there is a key. That key is Russian national interest."（我无法向你预测俄罗斯的行动。它是一个神秘的谜中谜；但是也许有钥匙能解开。那就是俄罗斯的国家利益。）文中的三人组最后达成了共识。解开Illya心结的或许就是Solo和Gaby的真诚友谊。将来即使他们彻底放弃了这个大本营，即使他们各自分离从此天各一方，即使他们重逢于敌对的阵营和战场（作为一个悲观主义者，我认为这绝非不可能），相信这段平和静谧的生活将永远成为他们心头珍贵的回忆。
> 
> 我在去年一月向作者留言要授权，自行翻译了三章后，因为迟迟等不到授权，就把这事丢开了。作者去年九月才意识到没有给我授权，而我在今年四月才刚刚想起这个茬，这才摸回原文，找到了授权，译文终能得见天日。我正在继续翻译，之前翻的三章校对后先行贴出，剩下三章等翻译完毕后一并贴完。没有Beta，若有错误欢迎指教，多谢。
> 
> 以下章末注释均为译注。

一

Illya已经在公共图书馆渡过将近一整天，在晚间关门、图书管理员们怀着歉意把他丢出去的时候他才离开。至今为止，他最喜欢伦敦的地方就是图书馆：这里几乎没有什么是你必须持有他人颁发的特别许可才能阅览的，而且他已经认识到图书馆允许他把书借回家，但凡他有适合向他们出示的身份证件。

Waverly先生向他们提供了一套公寓——五个房间，加上厨房和浴室，仅供他们三人使用。他说了，不出任务的时候这就是他们的大本营。当然，Solo抱怨过了——抱怨集体生活、抱怨街区明显不够高级、不足以匹配他的品味——而Gaby指出，事实上从安全角度来说他们多么应该待在一起，公寓邻近地铁是多么便利。此前数周都在不同的酒店房间中辗转的Illya则认为公寓很完美。

那天晚上他回去的时候经过餐厅，听到Gaby在里面笑。“不，不，”她说，“那更像是——”

他朝里面瞥了一眼，看到她和Solo相对而坐，面前是红酒杯和意面碟。他愣住了，忽然觉得这套公寓并非他之前认为的那么完美。

“Illya！”Gaby说，“看，Illya来了！”

llya认为她有点喝醉了。

“Napoleon做了意面！普利摩……”

“普利马维拉意面，”Solo说，“还有很多，在炉子上。”

“我吃过了，”他说，尽管他没有吃，“晚安。”

稍晚的时候，他告诉自己那件事并无特别的涵义。也许Solo只是做了太多食物，并决定和别人分享罢了。

 

*普利马维拉意面: Pasta primavera，一种意面，主料为意大利刀切面，蚕豆、芦笋和豌豆。

 

二

第二天早上，Illya走进厨房，看到Gaby已经在那里捣鼓鸡蛋和香肠，一人份的，他很欣慰。“早安，Illya。”

“早安。”他用烧水壶接水，她搅拌着鸡蛋自动退避一边，便于他使用另一边空余着的炉子。

Illya不知道她在柏林的公寓是私有还是公用，但她了解如何和他人分享居住空间——不像Solo四处乱放个人物品，遑顾这些房间本应供他们共同使用。

烧上水后，他切了一些面包，放进烤箱里烘烤。他怀疑有人在吃他的食物——他能发誓昨天这里有更多的面包。Gaby把她的早餐舀到盘子里，胯骨一侧抵着料理台开始进食。 “今天有什么计划吗？” 她在叉鸡蛋的空隙中问道。

“没什么。”他也许还会去图书馆，“除非Waverly先生打电话来？”Gaby看上去总是比他和Solo更了解Waverly手头有什么活分派给他们。

她摇头。“没有收到他的联络。我觉得他在给我们时间安定下来。”

“我们会知道那要多久的。”

“我猜就算没什么紧急事态，他也会想办法让我们忙起来。”

Illya吃着他的烤面包，Gaby吃完了她的鸡蛋。这个时候Solo睡眼朦胧、跌跌撞撞地进了厨房。“我们为什么都站在厨房里？”

“我们刚才在交谈。”Illya说。通常情况下，他会把他的食物带回房间吃——像一个文明人一样——但鉴于公寓里只有三个人，他不认为他挡了任何人的道。

很明显，Solo不这么想。

他摸索着咖啡壶问道：“有什么留给我吗？”

“没有，”Gaby说，把最后一根香肠叉到她的盘子里，“但我想我能再做一点。”她嚼着香肠走向冰箱。“我想今天去购物。”她告诉Solo。

“买什么？”

“衣服，”她答道，将鸡蛋打入煎锅，“我的大多数衣服都是为了任务准备的，我需要一些实用的东西。Oxford街附近应该有几家不错的百货商店。”

就仿佛为他做早餐还不够明显似的，Gaby没有理由——任何职业性的理由——向Solo解释她的计划。他不是她的上司，不是他们任何人的上司。

“那里有。”Solo说，“你知道我们该做什么？周六我们应该去Portobello路，给这房子添点东西。那里有很多废旧物品，但有时候你能买到很划算的好货。”

“听起来不错。我们的灯不够用，而且窗帘太脏，不过估计它们一洗就坏。”

现在他们开始制定计划装饰爱巢。多么美好。

他提醒自己，Gaby属于她自己，除非她自己改变想法。他看得出她为何选择Solo——他举止文雅，阅历丰富，绝对懂得如何取悦女性。更别提他能给她美国公民的身份，如果这是她想要的。他不知道Waverly先生会留他们多久，但他很明白Gaby不愿回到柏林墙里去。

Illya不怪她——在苏联他匮乏人脉，无法保护他自己，更不用说一位妻子。他简直不知道自己为什么要思考这个，他和Gaby之间没有什么，当初的订婚只是伪装。她表现和善，似乎对之并无反感，然而一位心灵残缺、政治上不可靠的KGB特工绝非她所祈望。

他决定，他能做的最好的事，就是让他们独处。他带着烤面包和茶回到他的房间。

 

* Oxford街：伦敦西区的商业街，欧洲最繁华的商业区之一。  
* Portobello路：伦敦最大的跳蚤市场。

 

三

Napoleon说对了，Portobello路的市场值得一去。除了各种食物，Gaby看到卖家售卖五花八门的二手货，从贵重的古董到纯粹的垃圾，以及介于两者之间的大量物品。东柏林固然也有二手货卖家，但几乎找不到一件能切合某种需要、价钱又便宜的东西。人们倾向于将所有物使用至损耗殆尽，甚至时间更长。若是某个物件还能派上某种用处并被出售，其价格会被炒得和正经店铺里的新商品一样高——如果你能在店里找到这种商品的话。

她注意到一个书堆高叠的货摊，说，“Illya没来真可惜。”出门之前她就此次考察活动提醒过他，但他只是咕哝了一下。

“真可惜，” Napoleon重复， “我们本可以有匹驮货的牲口。”

她瞥了他一眼。他确实提了不少东西。一开始她未曾意识到这里选择诸多，因而买下了她看见的第一只尺寸合适的床边阅读灯；半个小时后她找到了另一只喜欢得多的。她尝试让第二位卖家拿走第一只灯充抵部分费用，卖家却不愿意——然而她肯定她会为第一只灯找到用途，公寓真的很缺灯。她没能找到她喜欢的窗帘，不过她几乎没花什么钱就买了一个缝纫机，想着可以自己做一些；缝纫机坏了，可她确定能把它修好。对自己缝纫窗帘的能力她就没那么自信了，但那能有多难呢？另一个货摊提供了一整套工具，有点生锈，但还堪用，还有一个货摊上有收音机。Napoleon也挑了不少东西：一些盘子——公寓里只有四个大的四个小的，他说不够用；一只平底锅——因为某些缘故他们现有的那只不适用，她没有假装她听懂为什么；还有一个又矮又胖又丑的盐碟，黑乎乎的，满是污渍——她完全不知道原因。

“起码让我拿一只灯吧。”她说。

“不，不，我还好。”

Gaby决定相信他的话。假如他事后背痛，那也是他自己逞男子汉气概的错。她翻检那些书籍，想着也许能带几本回去给Illya。她知道他喜爱阅读，因为他们途经机场时他总会买上几本；他也在密集的询问中承认过，他早出晚归通常是去了图书馆。不过他对书很挑剔——他总是抱怨机场进书的选择——而她不知道该挑什么。

拿起几本书又放下后，她摇摇头走开了。市场接下来的区域基本是食品摊。在这里，Napoleon的确让她拿了一盏灯还有装着收音机和盘子的袋子，因为他需要腾出一只手来翻弄水果和蔬菜。他检视了所有摊位，然后折回来买下光可鉴人的茄子、红润成熟的番茄，并从一个意大利小老头那里买了几束香草。交易结束时，那个小贩从花束里抽出一支大大的红色花朵递给她：“免费的，给美丽的女孩。”

“他对每个人都这么说。”他们继续逛的时候，Napoleon不满地说。

“肯定是这样。”Gaby同意，把花朵别在耳后。

“倒不是说那句话不完全正确，就你而言。”他迅速加了一句。

大部分食品摊售卖的都是新鲜蔬果，不过Napoleon也选了一些拳头大小的浅黄色芝士，几根辛辣味的烤肉串，他们边走边吃。

买完食品后，他们来到一个区域，绝大多数货物看起来会被Gaby的阿姨形容为“只能用来招灰的玩意”。银制烛台、具有纹饰的钟、切割水晶的细颈壶，还有画。Napoleon在一个专门卖画的摊位前停步。他的第一步行动是装成一个无知的白痴，在看到他喜欢的东西时，用刻意的美式口音嚷道“嘿，蜜糖，过来瞧瞧这个”。不过这个摊主看穿了他，很快他和Napoleon就颇为在行地聊起这些待售的画作。

她心不在焉地看着Napoleon，不确定他满手都是东西的时候还能偷什么，但她不会认为他做不到。为打发时间她去逛了附近的货摊，在观赏一套俄罗斯风格、配有银色透雕杯托的玻璃茶杯时，Napoleon重新加入她。“你在想恐怖？”他发现她在看什么的时候问了一句。

她放下玻璃杯。“我相信它们贵得要命。”这明显不属于市场上那部分能讨价还价的商品。

“嗯，”Napoleon说，拿起玻璃杯，“拿着。”他将一些袋子递给她，从口袋里掏出一只珠宝商专用的放大镜。他把玻璃杯从杯托上取下，察看底座上制造商的商标。“它们不是古董——俄国革命之前的东西，年代却也没早多少。”他随即拿起玻璃杯，同样检查了杯底，咯咯轻笑几声，又检查了这套茶杯中的另外两只。“不，它们完全不应该卖得很贵。”他对货摊主人做了个手势，“这些你要价多少？”

货摊主人说了一个价钱，那甚至高过了她的预计。

Napoleon摇摇头。

“那是真的银，沙皇时代制作的，”他说，“逃离赤色主义的一个贵族家庭带来的。”

“杯托嘛，也许吧，”Napoleon说，“尽管我不知道为什么他们逃跑时带走的是三流货色。但是这些玻璃杯不是原配；它们是苏联产的。”

Gaby皱着眉头，拿起其中一套玻璃茶杯和杯托。它们看起来是完美的一套。

“噢，嗯，玻璃嘛，你知道的，很容易打碎……”

“嗯哼。而且这里只有三个。”Napoleon施加压力，绝口不提他们只需要三个。

他跟卖家把价格谈到比当初的一半还要低。仍然高于Gaby愿意爽快支付的数字，不过Napoleon从自己的口袋里掏了钱。玻璃被纸细致地包裹起来，塞进盒子，并放在袋子里；Napoleon拿回了他们早些时候买下的所有东西，将那只盒子留给Gaby拿着。

“这还是太贵了，”他们前行时她抗议道。这套玻璃制品贵过他们今天买的其他所有物品的总和。

Napoleon摇头。“我在那只盐碟上能赚回两倍，幸运的话是三倍。今天还是盈利的。”

“那个丑东西值——”她简直无法把那个数字高声说出。

“品味无法用钱衡量。”

“你买它只花了50分！”

“这就是资本主义。”

Gaby摇头。“不管怎样，我不是这个意思。Illya会难堪的。我们得把这个留到他生日之类的重要时刻。”

“恐怖竟然有生日吗？”Napoleon疑惑地说。

“每个人都有。”她指出。Illya会不会告诉他们是哪一天则是另外一个问题。如果他不说，那就留到新年，她知道俄国人在那个时候交换礼物。

“我不知道；他们可能是在工厂里把他制造出来的。” 他向前望去，“还有很多可逛，但如果从这里拐出来，我们就可以搭地铁直接回家。”

他们已经买了所有他们能拿得动的东西。“好吧，一天不够用，我们下次还得来。”

“对，” Napoleon说， “也许下次恐怖也会来。”

“来帮忙驮东西。” Gaby调皮地说。

“那当然。”

 

* 美丽的女孩：原文为bella ragazza，意大利语。

 

四

周日，Illya不知该如何打发时间。图书馆关门了，大多数商店甚至是服务社区的小酒吧也是如此。下午的时候，他开始觉得自己的房间太憋闷。他考虑过出去走走，但是天气阴冷潮湿——英国的冷比起俄罗斯的冷自然不值一提，但他不觉得无缘无故硬要出去感受一下有什么意义。

他决定试试前往起居室——起码能换个环境，而且他和别人一样有权使用该处。

然而当他到达时，他发现这里已经有人了。Solo窝在沙发上看杂志，而Gaby坐在窗边的大桌子旁，面前摊着一台被拆散了的缝纫机。他们只需要一个在地毯上玩耍的小孩，或是一只猫，就能组成一幅迷人的居家情景。

Illya的怒气汹涌而出。他当然不羡慕他们的幸福生活，但他们非得把整个公寓都当成是他们私有的吗？先是餐厅里温馨浪漫的晚餐，然后是这个。

Solo停止阅读看了他一眼。 “你需要什么吗，恐怖？” 他问道，好像这是Solo的房间，Illya得有什么特殊理由才能涉足这里。

“不。” Illya说。

Gaby转动椅子看向他。 “你还好吗，Illya？”

“我出门散个步。” 他说，并且这么做了。

 

五

直到作为周日大餐的烤肉早已过了火候，正在危险地变成肉干，Napoleon这才决定他和Gaby最好开始就餐而不是继续等Illya。又是这样。既然Illya终于屈尊告知他们他的动向——出去散个步——Napoleon以为他不会出门太久，特别是真正开始下雨以后。

“你不觉得他会有什么麻烦，对吧？”在他们拨拉着干柴的烤肉和有点变成橡胶的约克夏布丁时，Napoleon问道。

“Illya？”Gaby问。

“他出去很久了，周日到处不开门。”他想他们是否应该出门四处找找，呼唤Illya的名字。就像他们丢了一只狗。

“我觉得，”Gaby深思道，放下她的叉子，“他在尝试给我们一些隐私。”

“什么？为什么？”

Gaby看了他一眼。

“但是我们不在——我是说。”Napoleon磕磕绊绊地说，不知Gaby是不是也认为他在引诱她。

“我知道，”她说，“你也知道，不过我不确定他知不知道。”

“呃。”Napoleon说。

“我不认为他曾经和真正喜欢他的人相处过很长时间。”Gaby继续说。

“我可没说过我喜欢他。”Napoleon不假思索地抗议。在Gaby的瞪视下，他补充说： “我也从来没说过我喜欢你。”

Gaby讲述了一些她是如何被人类抚养长大的事，Napoleon没有完全听进去，因为公寓门开了。他听到低沉的诅咒，接着是砰砰两声重响。过了一会，Illya经过他们，脚上只穿了袜子，浑身湿透。 “恐怖？“他叫了一声，Illya径直走过。

Illya退回来。 “什么？”他语气强硬地问道，拨开脸上的湿发。

“你去哪儿了？“

“外面。“Illya说完就走开了，不给Napoleon任何机会提及他和Gaby对于隐私并没有特别的需要。

Gaby朝着Illya离开的方向一歪头。去追他。

Napoleon头向她一点，然后歪向同一个方向。不，你去。

她坚定地重复了一遍。

Napoleon去了。Illya正在厨房同开罐器和罐头展开搏斗。Napoleon很确定那是个狗罐头。令人迷惑的是，Illya为了打开这个罐头移走了一整盘烤牛肉。 “恐怖，“他说，取走Illya手中的罐头，”你简直是个困守在迷雾里的悲剧。“

他瞄了一眼罐头标签。上面声明内容物是炖牛肉，Napoleon才不相信。

“那是我的。”Illya说，想把罐头夺回来。

“还能是谁的呢？”Napoleon问道，一把将罐头扔进垃圾桶，接着取下一个餐盘。

Illya发出一声模糊的咆哮，奔向垃圾桶。Napoleon惊恐起来，猜想Illya是否仍然有意吃掉那所谓的炖肉。

“你正在给我带来真切、实在的痛苦，恐怖。”他说，迅速切下几大块牛肉，堆在盘子上。“离开垃圾桶。”

Illya回头看着他，眼神仿佛一只忧伤的小狗。

“我们本来想等你一起吃晚饭，”Napoleon继续说，“这就是为什么。”他把一些土豆拍在盘子上。“这个有点，”他加了一大块约克夏布丁，“烤过头了。”

即使Napoleon依然怀疑Gaby想法是否正确，Illya满脸不可思议的空白表情也能让他确信了。

“但是如果你加了足够多的肉汁，它吃起来还是不错的。”他继续说，倒了一些进去。“比起那个绝对好多了，不论那玩意是什么。你吃孢子甘蓝吗？”

“什么？”

蠢问题。要长成恐怖这样的体型你可不能不吃蔬菜，以及其他一切可以吃的东西。“有些人不吃这个，”Napoleon说，舀了一大勺孢子甘蓝堆在Illya的盘子上，“你先吃；不够的话这里还有。”

Illya端着盘子向他的卧室走去，那是公寓的最深处。Napoleon不得不抓住他的肩膀，将他转过身来，领着他向餐厅的方向走了几步，直到Illya领会到他的意思。

他们进去时Gaby不在那里，但不出一会儿她就带着一条毛巾回来。“Illya你冻坏了。” 她说，把毛巾罩在他头上使劲揉搓。“你会得重感冒的。”

“我没事。”Illya说，隔着毛巾声音有点模糊。

“Napoleon，给他拿点白兰地。”

“遵命，夫人。”Napoleon说。他拿酒的时候顺便烧上了咖啡。热饮暖胃，酒精只能给你带来类似的错觉。

他回来时，Gaby正温柔地责问Illya，这么长的时间他都去了哪里。

“我出去散个步，我说过了。”

“在瓢泼大雨里？”

“我出门的时候雨还没下。”

“我想我们应当倍感羞辱，”Napoleon宣称，递给Illya一杯白兰地，“恐怖情愿在雨里受冻而死也不愿和我们待在一起。”

“没错。”Gaby同意道，最后揉了一把毛巾，让它掉落到Illya的肩膀上。他原本糊在脸上的头发正一簇簇地乱翘着。

Illya看上去想要争辩，但明显决定他既然摆脱了毛巾，不如开始进食。

Napoleon有样学样，Gaby却担忧地留在Illya身边念念叨叨。 “Napoleon担心你，知道吧。“

“我没有。“Napoleon说。

“你说，你在想他会不会有麻烦。“

“我在想他是不是遇到麻烦。”Napoleon更正说，“我担心的是除他以外所有陷入这个麻烦的人。”他停下来，往嘴里填了一些烤牛肉。

Illya暂停咀嚼，真诚地、赤裸裸地调戏了一下Napoleon。 “我不是有意要使你担心，牛仔。“他用叉子插起一个孢子甘蓝，一边咬一边沉思。”我根本不知道你对我如此依恋。“

“没人说我对你依恋。我只是，我猜如果你出了什么事，会有很多案头工作。“他看向Gaby寻求支持。

“我想Waverly先生会处理案头工作的，“她说，”不过他可能再派一个俄国人来，而我们已经有最好的人选了，所以……“

“而且我们刚刚把他管教服帖。“Napoleon补充。

“那就这么决定了。”Gaby说，拍拍Illya的肩膀，“ 你甩不掉我们了。”

Illya放下叉子。Napoleon做好准备，Illya一掀桌子他就马上跳开——他挺喜欢自己这身衣服。然而Illya只是思考了一下，然后说： “好吧。” 跟着继续吃了起来。

五分钟内他将第一盘食物一扫而空。Napoleon欣慰地发现，他取走Illya的餐盘时Illya并没有向他嗥叫，尽管他看上去有意如此。而Napoleon过了几秒就回来时，Illya无疑非常惊讶。

晚餐结束后，他们带着咖啡和白兰地进入起居室。Gaby将Illya安置在长椅上，正对着电暖炉。Napoleon在两个开关之间来回切换，试图理解英国人如何依靠它应对紧急事件，例如暴风雪天气，肺炎、或者两者兼有时。

俄国人对这个东西的观点与他相似，因为Illya说：“我以前也湿透过，我不会被冻死的。“

Gaby意味深长地耸耸肩，挨着他在长椅上坐下来，蜷缩起双脚，靠在他身上。

Illya来回扫视着Gaby和Napoleon，仿佛在等Napoleon提出反对。是的，Gaby对于Illya想法的判断非常正确。“腐朽的西方文化里，”Napoleon说，在Illya的另一边坐下，尽管不像Gaby那样靠近，“我们抱有一种疯狂的想法：即使某种东西不会置你于死地，那也不代表你非得忍受它。“

“这解释了为什么你们找人补缺要花那么长时间。“

“以及我们想买烤面包机就可以买。“Napoleon回答说。

Illya想要开口反驳，但Gaby在他出声之前就把她的白兰地凑到Illya嘴边。他喝了一口，这才说：“我们下次再进行政治教育。“

“好主意，恐怖。“Napoleon说。

“提醒我了，“Gaby说，”我有盏灯要给你。“

“一盏灯？“听他的语气他仿佛以为这是什么密语。

“从市场上买的，给你房间用。“

“一盏灯。“Illya重复说。这一次他的语气就非常愉悦了。

 

*周日烤肉：一道英国传统食物，因为传统上在星期日食用而得名。主要食材是烤肉、烤马铃薯以及约克郡布丁，也加入其他蔬菜、填料和肉汁。  
*约克郡布丁：又译约克夏布丁，是英国的一种食品，以含有蛋、面粉、牛奶或水的面糊做成。为烤牛肉（尤其是英国传统的周日烤肉）的配菜。

 

六

Illya推着购物车，跟在Gaby身后逛超市。她把东西一个个拿起来品评一番，然后将一一放下。她已经在早晨告知Illya，这次“轮到他们”做晚饭。对于还有“轮流”这回事Illya有点惊慌——这是他第一次听说，所以他已经错过了上一轮。况且，他实在不会做饭。

不过Gaby解释说Solo似乎乐意包揽大部分的烹饪工作，她只是认为他们总该偶尔烧一次饭。想来既然他们一起轮岗，Illya的工作就是完成Gaby吩咐他去做的事，这对他来说相当熟悉，所以他认为不会有问题的。

他们决定在这家店里购物试试——即使在铁幕的这一端这显然也够新奇的——所有食物，分门别类，在同一个地点出售。到目前为止，Gaby看上去很有自信，但是现在Illya开始产生疑虑。“我们到底要烧点什么？“他问。

“我不知道，“Gaby说，” 我本来以为一到这里我就会有灵感了。 “

“噢。“Illya说。

“我很会烧鸡蛋，“她接着说，”而且……嗯，你知道那里是什么样子。你只是买你能买到的，烧你能烧的，然后希望成品能够下咽。“

“我工作时一般吃——之前一般吃食堂。“Illya解释说。

“但是Napoleon做的是正餐，有正经名字的，正式得都有点吓人了。“

“你和牛仔——“Illya慢吞吞地说。

“是队友。”Gaby说，“以及朋友。“

“对，“Illya说，“我早就知道。”就算是自言自语，他的语气听起来也不怎么有说服力。

“就像你和我，”她说下去，“还有你和Napoleon。土豆。“她突然说。

“土豆怎么了？“

“我烧过土豆。“

“我看见那里有。“Illya说，指向他们的来路。

他们回到土豆堆前。土豆可以一个个单买，也可以成袋购买，包装大小不一。花了很长时间考虑了诸多选择后，Illya和Gaby拿下一种最大包装的，把它扔进购物车里。

土豆永远不嫌多。

（那天晚上，被Gaby和Illya端上餐桌的是烤至微焦的香肠和堆成山的土豆泥。Napoleon说味道棒极了。）

 

\- 完 -


End file.
